


Happy Christmas, Girls

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Ginny Malfoy has a small favor – tiny, really – to ask of Hermione Potter.





	Happy Christmas, Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

** Happy Christmas, Girls **

Hermione Potter flopped into her chair, rearranging her strapless red velvet dress around her legs. It was the Ministry's Christmas Ball and her husband, Harry, was driving her mad. She told him to go away until he wouldn't nag anymore. She'd watched him go over to their mutual best friend Ron Weasley's table to chat with him and his wife, Luna.

She told herself she didn't care.

Busying herself with the flatware, she pondered how she'd reached the point where she actually had told Harry to bugger off.

Ginny Malfoy, dressed in a green silk ball gown, sat heavily in the chair next to Hermione.

"Draco get invited to the all-male whine?" Hermione asked, smiling.

Ginny nodded, motioning with her head to the other table. The three men were there, Harry and Draco with faintly miserable expressions, while Ron and Luna tried to hold up their end of the conversation. "Thankfully Luna can put up with it."

"What did Harry do this time?" Ginny asked, taking a large sip of her wine.

Hermione shook her head, taking a long drink of her wine. "He won't leave me alone long enough to think."

"About what?"

"We're talking about having a baby," Hermione admitted, shuddering slightly. She hadn't said that aloud to anyone but Harry and it still sounded strange to her.

"That's wonderful, Hermione."

"Yes, you would think so. But Harry is so damned overprotective." Hermione paused and giggled slightly at hearing herself curse. Finishing off her first glass of wine and motioning a steward for another, she continued, "What about you and Draco?"

Though smiling, Ginny looked pensive. "Can I ask you something personal?"

Hermione nodded, taking another sip. She nearly spit it out, however, when she heard Ginny's question.

"Does Harry please you?"

Clearing her throat, Hermione asked, "How do you mean?"

"In bed...orally."

" _What?_ " Blushing brightly, Hermione leaned close to Ginny. "Why are you asking me this _here_ and not privately?"

Ginny turned and looked over at her husband. He smiled and waved slightly, then turned back to his conversation with Harry and Ron. "Because I don't like it when Draco does that and I want to love it."

_How in the world do I talk about this?_ Hermione thought. Looking around the room, she spotted a door leading into the coat check area.

"Come with me," she said, motioning Ginny to follow. The two crossed the room, oblivious to the eyes of their husbands watching them intensely.

Hermione opened the door, standing aside to allow Ginny inside the coat closet. Once they were both inside and the door firmly closed, she rounded on Ginny.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

Ginny blushed like only a Weasley – or former Weasley – could. Her cheeks flamed nearly as red as Hermione's dress. Leaning back against the wall, the silk of her dress rustling, she covered her face with her hands.

After a long silence between the two, Ginny finally looked up at Hermione. "I need to know if it's me or Draco who just can't do it right."

Shock shot through Hermione. _She can't be asking what I think she is...is she?_ Being friends was one thing – talking about sex was almost expected. But performing oral sex was something completely out of the normal bounds of friendship. "Why didn't you ask Harry?"

Ginny scoffed, pushing herself off the wall and stalking Hermione. "Harry would never consider it because he's got you and I'm married. He has too much _honor_."

Hermione didn't quite know what to say. Harry _would have_ declined outright because he wouldn't want to betray anyone. _What does it say about me that I haven't outright declined?_ she thought.

"What it is you wanted to know?" Hermione sighed. Ginny was now very close to her and she couldn't help but notice the cleavage revealed by the sweetheart neckline of Ginny's dress.

"Has Harry ever gone down on you?" Ginny whispered, her voice harsh. Hermione could see that her nipples were hardened to points beneath the silk.

Hermione had to take a deep breath. She and Harry had actually been a bit late to the party because he'd taken one look at her in her red dress, laid her back on the stairs, licked her until she came, then shagged her. It took a while after that to right her clothing and hair while Harry had just grinned, pleased with himself.

"Yes," Hermione answered, closing her eyes and shuddering with the memory.

She could feel Ginny press closer, so close that she thought if she took a deep breath, their breasts would brush together.

"Have you ever thought about another woman doing that to you?" Ginny asked, bringing one hand up to stroke her fingertips over Hermione's cheek.

"No," Hermione answered, breathing heavily now.

"May I?" Ginny asked, pressing her body against Hermione's. They were about the same height – Ginny a couple inches taller – so their breasts were pressed hard together. Hermione swore she could feel the ends of Ginny's red hair brushing the bare skin of her shoulders and it was enough to drive her mad.

"Why?"

"I want to practice so I can teach Draco," Ginny began, bending to kiss the valley between Hermione's breasts.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what she should be doing. Was this a betrayal of Harry? Considering how annoyed she was with him, she didn't know if she cared much about it right then. But did she really want Ginny to do this? It wasn't something she'd ever thought about, ever wanted.

She felt Ginny's hands slide up her back, one of them into her hair, and tilt her head to one side. She blinked uncertainly when Ginny slanted her lips over Hermione's.

_She doesn't kiss like her brother_ , Hermione thought absently. _Of course she doesn't, Hermione. There isn't a "Weasley kiss."_

Ginny gently trailed her lips down Hermione's neck, allowing Hermione time to say no or pull away. She seemed emboldened when Hermione did neither. Hermione realized that Ginny's hands were busy hiking up the velvet skirt of her dress when she felt cool air on her thighs.

A moment later, feeling Ginny's cool hand on her hip, she remembered she was wearing only suspenders and stockings. Taunting Harry with the fact she was wearing no knickers had contributed to why they'd been late.

Ginny hand moved to the apex of Hermione's thighs and she drew in a sharp breath. She moaned involuntarily when Ginny's forefinger slid into her cleft.

"You're wet, Hermione," Ginny whispered.

Unsure of what to say, Hermione merely nodded and closed her eyes. Ginny's touch was delicate and tentative, so unlike Harry's, which tended to be forceful and knowing – or even Ron's the few times they'd done this in school.

Ginny took Hermione's silence for acquiescence and knelt before her. Hermione leaned back against the shelving behind her, parting her legs slightly, giving silent permission. She was very curious about how this would feel.

With a deep breath, Ginny moved forward, trailing her lips up Hermione's thigh, making her shudder. After a long moment, Ginny finally reached her goal.

She parted Hermione's lips with her thumbs and, leaning forward, stroked Hermione's center with her tongue.

"Oh, God, Ginny," Hermione panted. Seemingly encouraged, Ginny stroked her again with her tongue. Swallowing hard, Hermione managed to say, "I need a chair."

Ginny snagged one with her foot and dragged it over, allowing Hermione to settle herself in it before raising her skirt again. Drawing Hermione's hips forward, she arranged her on the edge of the chair. Looking up, Ginny's chocolate brown eyes met Hermione's hazel ones.

Smiling, Ginny bent forward again, this time suckling on Hermione's center. Hermione could only moan deeply, gripping the edges of the chair tightly. A thousand thoughts skittered through her mind but she couldn't hold onto any of them.

In fact, the only thing she could focus on was the intense pleasure Ginny – _Ginny Malfoy of all people_ – was giving her. It only intensified when Ginny moved to slide two fingers inside her, crooking them and stroking Hermione's G-spot.

That was all it took. Hermione tensed, then shuddered, moaned, and gasped her climax. Mindful of the fact they were in the coat closet, she did her best not to scream or cry out in any fashion.

She shuddered again with a softer climax when Ginny slowly pulled her fingers out. Lifting her head off the back of the chair, she made an incoherent noise laced with frustration and desire as she watched Ginny lick her own fingers clean.

_That was...that was...I can't even think about what that was,_ Hermione thought to herself. For once, she was speechless. Blinking, she watched as Ginny straightened and drew Hermione's skirt down.

"Would you like to return the favor?" Ginny asked coyly. Before she could change her mind, Hermione nodded and stood.

Feeling bold, Hermione grabbed Ginny's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Tasting herself on Ginny's lips, Hermione moaned into Ginny's mouth. Ginny, for her part, slid one hand up to cup Hermione's breast, squeezing gently.

Hermione turned them and pushed Ginny down into the chair. Ginny made a soft sound in the back of her throat as Hermione knelt before her. The only sound in the small room was the rustle of the green silk as Hermione slid it upward.

Ginny wore green lace hi-cut knickers that were, by now, very damp. Licking her lips, Hermione looked up into Ginny's eyes. The younger girl merely smiled and leaned further back, sliding her hips forward. Lifting them a bit, she allowed Hermione to pull those knickers down, revealing her red thatch of hair.

Uncertain, but more than willing to try, Hermione bent forward. She couldn't bring herself to lick Ginny's cleft immediately, so kissed her thigh. From Ginny's moan, Hermione could tell that was a fine way to begin.

Hermione trailed her lips up Ginny's thigh, then down the other thigh. Moving up again, she used her tongue, tracing a wet path over Ginny's hot, damp skin. This time she stopped at the hot, damp place between Ginny's thighs, sliding her tongue along Ginny's cleft, flicking it across her center.

She was rewarded with a deep moan as Ginny drove her hands into Hermione's hair, ruining the carefully arranged curls. Hermione continued with her ministrations, resting one hand on Ginny's pale thigh, moving the other to slide one finger inside. Ginny stiffened and moaned.

"So close," she said harshly, nearly panting now, grabbing at both Hermione and the chair.

Hermione was shocked by how wet Ginny was. _I don't think I've ever been that wet,_ she thought, then smiled to herself even as she slid a second finger inside Ginny. _Harry will have something to live up to._

Ginny twisted under Hermione's assault, begging for more. She managed to work a third finger in, causing Ginny to groan and drive herself against Hermione's lips and fingers. Hermione wiggled her fingers and it drove Ginny over the edge. She clutched at Hermione's head, holding her in place while she whimpered and shuddered her climax.

Once Ginny released her grip on Hermione, Hermione pulled her fingers out as slowly as Ginny had from her. Ginny merely shivered and sighed.

Standing once again, Hermione handed Ginny her knickers. Ginny, grinning wickedly, used her knickers to wipe Hermione's fingers clean, then tucked the knickers into someone's coat pocket. Hermione looked at her, shocked, then they both giggled.

The redhead pulled Hermione close and kissed her softly. "Thanks," she whispered.

A few waves of their wands over each other restored their hair and make-up and smoothed the wrinkles from their dresses. They exchanged a last kiss.

When they left the coat closet a few minutes later, Hermione walked to Ron and Luna's table on unsteady legs. Harry pulled a chair around for her and she sank into it like her bones were water.

Pulling her close, he kissed her softly, smiling at the taste on her lips, then trailed his own lips to her ear. "Enjoy yourself, honey?"

Hermione pulled back, blinking in disbelief. A quick glance at Draco showed the same smug expression on his face as on her husband's. Ginny merely looked nervous.

_He knew! The git knew! They all knew and Ginny led me right into it._

Hermione leaned far back in her chair, surveying her husband and Draco Malfoy. Examining her nails, she smiled knowingly at Ginny and, licking her lips, replied, "I might need practice."


End file.
